masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
St. Andrew class Battleship
The St. Andrew class (also known as Saint class in general) is largely based on the preceding Amagi class battlecruisers, but downsized and simplified into mass production fast battleships. The most notable differences between the two is the St. Andrew is shorter and more compact,thus allowed for a more effective armor protection scheme. Due to priorities in carrier constructions and to complete the current production of the cheaper Lord Nelson class Standard Battleships. Less than 20 battleships of this type participated combat in the Second Batarian War during the invasion of Batarian home systems. Armaments * Elanus M2662 Mark II Mass Accelerator Cannon The main guns of the St. Andrew class consists of eight Elanus M2662 Mark II MACs mounted in a ventral gunpod module, these large caliber guns could fire one of the most powerful nuclear shell ever developed by the Federation after the Third Bugs War. These guns are capable of firing an 80 kilogram Armor Piercing Polycrystalline Tungsten shell at approximately 1% the speed of light (3,050m/s). Other munition options includes Super Heavy Slugs, which comes in two variants, a High Explosive Nuclear Slug with a yield of 50 megatons each and a Shield Disruptor Slug with delayed fuse for better penetration performance against kinetic barriers. * Triple-linked 203mm Morita Type 99 Dual Purpose Laser Turrets The secondary weapons of the St. Andrew class are 48 high density laser cannons mounted in 16 triple turrets, these guns are the same types used on many post-Treaty Terran cruisers and possess same level of firepower, but with lighter construction and shortened barrels for weight saving measures. * Twin-linked 152mm Morita Mark 12 CIWS Autocannons These 152mm autocannons are used for close-range defense against smaller strike crafts. Because these are shell-firing machine cannons, they do not rely on the generator, thus these guns can achieve a high rate of fire. They also have the shortest range of all the ship's armaments, and due to their lack of penetration against larger warships, they were primarily used for shooting down light armored targets or missiles. * Micro Missile Launchers A small type of guided ordnance used on Federation warships and starfighters, these missiles are smaller than their 21st Century counterparts but pack much more powerful High-Explosive Warheads. The advancements in technology have enabled smaller missiles with less than 25cm diameter which in turn, enabled fighters to carry more missiles for their internal ordnance bay. These missiles use a large variety of payloads, from nuclear weapons to dummy rockets. * Large Disruptor Torpedo Tubes A type of mass-effect based ordnance developed after the Third Bugs War by the Alliance. Disruptor torpedo uses mass effect technology to create an intense space-time distortion in or near the target. The gravitational forces produced by the distortion tear the target apart. Some types of disruptor torpedo are fired in pairs, detonating with precise timing to amplify the effects of the space-time distortions. Disruptor torpedoes commonly use mass effect fields to increase their mass prior to impact, somehow allowing them to defeat a target’s kinetic barriers, but also decreasing the torpedo’s acceleration. In most cases, Because of the point defense weapons used by most warships, disruptor torpedos must be launched from very close range to be effective. Consequently, they are only installed on starfighters and frigates. Federation dreadnoughts are exempt from this due to their penchant of using larger ordnances on capital ships in prev. classes to bolster their main battery firepower. Description The St. Andrew class was ordered in the early 2665 as a result for the search for a new Federation Mass-Production Fast Battleship design. As the previous John A Warden class Battlecruisers had already show their age, the demands for faster and bigger capital ship designs did not begin until the start of the First Batarian War. Its main battery module and more sleek design used the technology and design philosophies previously applied to the Amagi class Battlecruisers. The St. Andrew is clearly an attempt by the Federation to apply the new technologies on the Amagi class but on a more simplified level and at a much lower cost for a mass production ship. The St. Andrew carried the same 8 guns layout like Amagi, but its physical armor scheme is more compact and better distributed to maximize the sub-divided compartments for better redundancy. The four stacked engines arrangement also represents a new shift in Federation battleship doctrines of the post Bug Wars era, from the more massive Star Battleship doctrines to smaller sized vessels with higher degree of mobility and firepower. The ship could carry approx. 22 support crafts in its dorsal hangar module, with a built-in maintenance facilities and runways placed in an enclosed hangar layout. While such layout is more vulnerable to a well placed shot, numerous counter-measures have been devised. In case when such situation ever occur, the explosions can be vented through the radiators placed across the hangar module, or the entire hangar module can be ejected away, thus reducing damages to the ship.Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Ships Category:Background Category:Military